


Good Boy

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Autistic Character, BDSM super ultra lite(tm), Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Characters, ignis has a thing for watching people suck his dick, like super light pet-play i guess??, there's a blowjob and a strap-on and like vague mention of a vibrator, writing porn abt ppl like me is actually super freeing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: In which Ignis has a kink for watching Prompto's mouth on his dick, and also considers aftercare the most important part of sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a gift for my partners. <3

The strap had been cutting into his wrists for a while now but he’d long since stopped feeling it. They were knotted together, resting in his lap as he knelt on the bedroom floor, waiting obediently with his mouth open. There was already spit smeared around his mouth, his lips bitten red and plump and his freckled cheeks flushed as pink as his tongue. A tender hand ran through the bleached hair plastered to his forehead, pushing it away from his face and slicking it back in a single stroke.

“ _Good boy_ ,” purred the smooth voice from above him, sending a tremble down his spine and straight to his crotch. (And _God_ he wished he could see the man’s face- but he hadn’t been given permission to speak, let alone ask to remove the blindfold.) “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’re almost done.”

Swallowing hard, Prompto licked his lips before opening his mouth again. The thumb smoothed over his forehead again lovingly, before deceptively gentle fingers fisted in his hair. He almost jerked his head back as stiff latex bumped into the side of his mouth; the fist in his hair kept him in place as the tip was guided into his mouth, pressing firmly against his tongue. He could taste strawberry- the taste was stronger than he was expecting.

Playing like this took a tremendous level of trust. When it came to anything- but _especially_ sex- Prompto had fairly strict scripts in place and deviating from them under the best circumstances could end poorly. Taking his sight and his mobility hiked up the anxiety, but when it came to the caring man currently sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him, the nerves almost entirely melted away in favour of... a kind of thrill he didn’t experience very often. When he found himself kneeling here like this- between Ignis’ knees with a dick in his mouth- instead of locking up at the unknowns, the intensity made him tremble and soaked his boxers and warmed his belly in a far more pleasant way. Small things (cold chain against his skin, reassuring words, flavoured condoms) made it easier; it gave him something to focus everything on if the rest of the situation got too much.

So that’s what he did. He could barely hear the buzzing of the vibrator as he wrapped his lips around his partner’s cock, taking it into his mouth as deep as the back of his teeth and swallowing around it. The hand fell from his hair and he could feel Ignis lean back on his arms, obviously watching what his pet was doing. Leaning forward on his hands and bracing himself against the carpet, he made a little noise in the back of his throat and took the dildo in a little further.

Prompto could only imagine what he would have seen, staring up at the man watching him; a perfect picture of composure, save for the strap-on standing out of his open slacks and the sweat on his brow. Ignis’ hips were moving in slow, gentle circles (and though it obviously wasn’t directly because of what Prompto was doing, he could pretend), tiny little noises escaping every so often.

He had no idea how long he knelt there for, his jaw beginning to ache and spit dribbling down his chin messily as the cock thrust lightly between his lips- probably not nearly as long as it felt. By the time that gentle hand returned to him, though, his shoulders and jaw were stiff. Deft fingers combed through his hair a little and he shuddered. Right in the pit of his stomach there was a red-white pulse of need, only fueled further by the rough fog sitting heavy over his lover’s voice as he spoke.

“You’re such a _good_ boy, aren’t you, Prompto?” Ignis breathed, petting his hair back out of his face again. The blonde didn’t nod, didn’t pull back to respond; all he let slip was a soft little moan, muffled by the dildo. A laboured chuckle bubbled from above him before Ignis grabbed a loose fistful of his hair again, pulling him back just far enough to leave a string of saliva stretching from the condom to Prompto’s bruised lips. “I’ve only got one more task for you, sweetheart. Are you ready?”

There was a note of hesitation in Ignis’ voice but the smaller man didn’t seem to notice it. All he did was nod, eager to please and desperate for silently promised approval. So Ignis cleared his throat, and guided his pet’s head until Prompto’s lips found the tip of his cock again.

“ _Choke on it_.”

There was a little gasp from above him as Prompto immediately obliged, taking in as much of the dildo as possible and pushing a little bit more. He felt (more than heard) the buzz of the vibrator kick up a notch, causing Ignis to rock his hips forward and bump against the back of his pet’s throat. It burned sour-strawberry but he didn’t dare come up for air, digging his fingertips into the plush carpet below him and swallowing involuntarily as he tried to keep up with the rhythm his lover was setting.

Everything unfolded incredibly quickly from there; Ignis sucked in a sharp breath and held it, grinding his hips against the bullet held fast against his clit by the harness. His knees shook as he came, barely a noise escaping until his thighs relaxed and he let out a shaky breath. The buzz cut out immediately, and soon after the strap-on was slowly pulled from Prompto’s mouth- _now_ he let himself cough, taking a deep breath and sinking back down onto his ankles.

It was mostly quiet beyond their shared breathing, only disturbed by Ignis moving about. He could be heard unstrapping himself, and presumably cleaning himself up a little, but all Prompto had the energy to do was kneel there and let his head hang as he tried to get his breath back. Before too long, however, he felt those gentle hands on his shoulders, turning him around and moving him to sit on his hip. He did so obediently, waiting patiently as Ignis first untied the strap from his hands, followed by the cloth behind his head and discarded both. His eyelashes were wet and gummed together, and when he finally opened his eyes, the light was harsh and bright. He didn’t dare complain, though.

“Good boy, good boy,” Ignis hushed, producing a handkerchief Prompto didn’t see him grab and beginning to dab away at his face. “You’ve done very well, darling, it’s okay. You’re okay, shh.”

The warmth of his partner’s hands and the soothing whisper of his voice helped ease the tension in his body, and blue eyes finally began to focus on the face of the man kneeling in front of him. Ignis smiled, leaning in just shy of kissing his forehead.

“It’s alright, love. You needn’t answer to me anymore,” he explained gently, touching a freckled cheek tenderly with the pad of his thumb. “You needn’t speak at all if you’d rather not.” Ignis paused, giving Prompto time to process the information and smiling a little wider as the smaller man cleared his throat. “May... I kiss you?”

The blonde nodded silently, closing his eyes as soft lips pressed to his sweaty forehead. From there, strong arms wrapped around him and eased him closer, carefully maneuvering him until he was curled up against the man’s chest. Prompto pulled his knees up, folding his arms and curling into himself to cover his tits- now that everything was said and done, he felt incredibly... exposed. The gentle petting to his hair helped him relax into the embrace he’d been gathered up into though, and Prompto finally let his head rest against Ignis’ shoulder.

They sat there on the floor for a while, just listening to each other breathe.

Prompto’d almost dozed off, actually, when Ignis decided it was time to move on. The man guided his boyfriend through standing up, before sitting him down on the edge of the bed and telling him to wait right where he was. Of course he obliged; he didn’t really have the energy to do anything else. He watched Ignis head over to the bedroom door, retrieving a soft bathrobe and laying it around Prompto’s bare shoulders. “There you are, love,” he smiled, finally sitting down beside his partner. He hesitated for a moment. “Did you want me to, ah, _help you out_ , or…?”

The vibrator and strap-on both still lay on the bed, up by the pillows, for Ignis to deal with later. He was normally a stickler for cleanliness, but at times like these, he had his priorities in strict order. Prompto slowly slid his arms into the sleeves of the bathrobe, making a little noise at the feel against his skin- this particular item was like sensory _heaven_ when it came to clothing, and it smelt like Ignis. A perfect comfort item. Once that was done, he finally answered his lover in the form of a slow shake of his head.

“We have juice in the kitchen,” Ignis offered, cautiously offering his arm. Prompto shuffled over, leaning into his side happily and smiling as that offered arm closed around his shoulders firmly. He was trembling, and it wasn’t from the cold, but the more of Ignis there was around him, the safer he felt. “And I’ve already got that stuffed toy that you like so much out on the couch.”

“Thank you,” Prompto finally croaked, his voice cracking from the strain on his throat from earlier. The pair sat there for another minute, just... _enjoying_ each others’ company. This was undoubtedly Prompto’s favourite part of their sexual encounters- only in part because it was what he remembered best. Having relaxed into the cuddle and settled down, he jumped a little when he was brought back from his thoughts by that mellow voice above him.

“Did you want to shower now, or do you think it could wait a while?”

“I think... I’d rather just hang out for a bit,” came the response, and Ignis nodded. He’d mostly come back to himself (or so he’d like to think), but the next few minutes were a bit of a blur; Ignis coaxing him out of boxers and helping him replace them with fresh underwear, leading him out into the lounge, sitting him down on the couch and making sure he was comfortable. Once he was settled down with his stuffed tonberry (another comfort item) tucked up into his lap, Ignis retrieved a glass of juice for him and finally sat down with him, using the remote to turn the television on.

Exhausted interest piqued, Prompto forced himself to clamber over into his partner’s lap, getting himself comfortable and curling up against his chest. “Hello,” Ignis chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping his arms around his lover, giving him a very gentle squeeze- the last thing he wanted was for Prompto to feel trapped. “I suppose you’d like to settle down for a nap before we get you showered, mm?”

“Mhm…”

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to watch, my love?”

Prompto wasn’t even turned toward the screen- his face tucked into Ignis’ neck and his toy cuddled close to his chest, he was already set to snooze right where he was. His reply came as a mumble, although he was pretty sure he heard some sort of documentary commentary begin playing behind him.

Far less important than the warmth all around him.


End file.
